A Dark Little Raven
by Darkwarrior1010
Summary: When Raven's demonic side turns her against her friends and into Trigon's arms. Will Beast Boy have the courage to follow her and try to bring her back? Maybe even from the very depths of hell itself? BBxRae
1. Chapter 1

In the darkness of hell, lit only by the scorching flames that burned whoever ventured into the ancient underworld. Four red eyes, each one burning with the rage that turned people into seething frenzy and sent anger into people's hearts glowed cruelly.

"Yes, soon it shall begin" Rumbled the demon through an unseen mouth. He had a plan, one that would very soon bring his daughter to his side, and the world with it.

Trigon was coming.

* * *

Raven woke up, covered in sweat. Emotions from her dream were still flooding her senses; unintentionally a few of her books were thrown across the room through the out of control shadow energy.

Her dreams had been wild, she dreamed of rivers of blood and screams of pain… And worst of all… She had _enjoyed _them. Shuddering at the thought of admitting that to herself she looked at her clock. It was exactly 6 am, Raven sighed and got up. She changed into her standard leotard and cape and wandered out of her room.

It was still the early morning so no one else would want to get up this early, except for Robin. But Robin only gets up early to watch the sunrise, something Raven found out the "last" day of the earth that had never came.

"Thank azar that's over with" Raven muttered in her monotone voice. Raven prepared her morning cup of tea and headed over to the couch where some of her books still lay from the previous night. Normally Raven wouldn't just leave her stuff laying around but she had stayed up late reading the previous night and had been too tired to put anything away.

It had been a year since the Trigon incident, and not a single day since then had Raven not woken up relieved that the horrible destiny that she had been born into would not occur. Raven laid down on the couch, set down her tea, and opened her book to the spot she left off at.

It had only been two hours when the door opening had alerted Raven to another person entering the room. Raven looked over the back of the couch to see Robin. He was obviously a morning person, his eyes held only a little trace of tired.

"Good morning Raven" Robin walked over to the kitchen to begin making his breakfast. Raven, knowing that this marked the end of her time alone in the mornings closed her book and sat up. She took another sip of her tea and got up, leaving to go meditate.

* * *

Beast Boy had woken up early, well Beast Boy considered it early for him. When he looked at his alarm clock (Hard to do when there are scratches all over the screen) It said 8:49. "Great, I go to bed early for once and I wake up at eight!"

Beast Boy had just left his room went he collided with someone and fell backwards. "Grrrr, what was that for idiot!" He grumbled rubbing his head. When he looked up he saw a familiar gray-skinned, purple eyed demoness glaring at him. "Not my fault you weren't looking where you were going" Said Raven in her cold monotone.

Beast Boy got to his feet and looked at Raven, other than looking startled he noticed that today she actually seemed a little cheerful. Beast Boy smiled at her, thinking of how nice it was that she actually seemed to be able to enjoy herself now that the threat of Trigon wasn't hanging over her.

"What are you smiling about? you just bumped into me and called me an idiot" Raven snapped sarcastically. Beast boy's ears grew warm and he stuttered "Nothing, I'll see you around... Rae" Beast Boy said nothing else as he walked around Raven and left.

When he reached the living room he saw Starfire, Cyborg and Robin were now awake. "Greetings friend Beast Boy!" Starfire was the first one to notice him when he came in. Beast Boy noticed that Cyborg and Robin were busy playing a video game, which left him alone to entertain Starfire. _I'm so gonna kill them_ Beast Boy thought. Beast Boy noticed that they made no effort to greet him either, except robin glanced at him and said a quick "Hello" Before turning back to the game.

"I wish to make everyone the food that will break our fasting" Starfire said cheerfully while Beast Boy grimaced. Nothing was worse than having Starfire cook breakfast. Everyone hated it. Beast Boy sat down and waited for her to finish making the death food.

* * *

Raven was thoroughly confused by Beast Boy's behavior. _He's acting really odd, I wonder if somethings up._ In her mind, a voice that sounded alot like hers giggled _"He likes you silly" _Raven scowled as her emotion love giggled even more.

"Yeah right" Raven muttered. He was most likely thinking of his next prank on her, or had just learned a new immature joke that they would be hearing later. And why was he calling her Rae, she never gave him permission to call her that.

Raven calmed herself down by finishing the last of her tea and got ready to meditate.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos...azarath metrion zinthos" Raven chanted slowly. Her meditative state giving her a sense of tranquility. Suddenly she felt a stab of pain and screaming filled her mind. She got visions of her friends, cowering in fear and her father's presence nearby, full of satisfaction.

Her inner rage grew, and tried to push its way out. Raven had to constantly jab it back, like a man trying to fend off a wild animal he knew could kill him using only a knife. _"Come on Raven"_ Rage snarled. _"You know you're enjoying this" NO!_ Raven couldn't stand it.

She tried to push it out of her head. It was too much. Too much. Raven screamed as she tried to escape the vision. She collapsed on the ground, unconscious. What Raven could not see was the mark of scath glowing on her forehead, right around the chakra stone.

* * *

**This is my first Fanfic, please review and don't flame!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Everyone for Reading and Reviewing chapter 1! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**My friends are also great artists, their drawings are amazing. My goal is to become as good at writing as they can draw!**

**I never have or will own teen titans.**

Beast Boy was just about to try one of Starfire's dishes. Although it didn't really look that appealing, it was a lump of brown mush, with a weird octopus-like tentacle sticking out of it… And still moving. "Um Star" He began to ask. "Are you sure this thing is dead?" Starfire chuckled "Well of course it is friend Beast Boy"

Then a scream interrupted them. "It sounded like it came from Raven's room!" Exclaimed Robin, but Beast Boy was already heading for her room. _She can't be hurt, she couldn't be! _

Beast Boy opened the door, which was unlocked. In front of him lay Raven, Shaking and crying out in pain. "Raven!" He threw himself down next to her and looked around for whatever was hurting her. Then he noticed.

He noticed the mark of scath. Beast Boy gasped in shock. If the symbol was glowing, then that meant Trigon was still coming, he was still a threat. "No…" Beast Boy whispered.

"Beast Boy, Raven whats going on?" Demanded a voice, Beast boy turned around to see Robin, Starfire and Cyborg standing in the doorway. Their eyes were wide with shock and he could tell they were worried. Beast Boy turned his gaze back to Raven but when he looked at her forehead again the mark of scath was gone.

He couldn't loose Raven, not again. Although she never knew and he would most likely never be able to tell her Beast Boy loved Raven. After going inside her mind, Raven comforting him after the incidents with Terra and and his werebeast form, him returning the gesture by comforting her after Malchior's deception, it was painful to him to see her like this.

"I don't know dude, I came in here and she was on the ground like this!" Beast Boy wouldn't tell them about the mark. It would only make them panic, and even Beast Boy didn't want to consider the possibility of Trigon trying to invade again.

"We need to get her to the sick bay!" Said Cyborg, entered the room, pushing aside Robin and Starfire so that he could get in quickly. And he lifted her up bridal style. After looking over her real fast Cyborg swore and carried her. Beast Boy and the other two titans quickly followed.

* * *

Raven stormed through the twisted trees and stones within nevermore. Stopping when she came to her destination, the clearing where her emotions were located. "Whats going on!" Raven yelled, not even caring about their shocked reactions. Timidity yelped and ducked behind a tree. Love, happiness and sadness said nothing. Brave pointed at Rage, who stood there, smiling.

"Oh come on Raven, you know you enjoyed it" Rage replied. Knowledge, the only one who Raven had not noticed came up and said "We don't know where the vision came from, but Rage was the one to encourage it to appear" Raven stared at Rage. "The vision would have come whether I approved it or not. I must say though" Rage winked at Raven "I enjoyed it"

Raven could tell that her other emotions didn't quite agree, even Bravery looked a little bit paler. She spoke up "I'm not even sure that the vision was sent from someone"

Raven knew it was an option, and a reasonable one at that. She had destroyed her father; at least she thought she did. There would be no reason for anyone to send such a vision. "You mean it could have just been my imagination?" Raven asked. Knowledge nodded.

That option Raven liked a lot better, because that just meant it was a nightmare. However, she had a dark feeling that it was unlikely. Still, there was nothing she could do about it if she was unconscious.

"Well coming here was no help" Raven muttered and turned to leave. The other emotions just stood there silently, as confused as Raven herself. (Well, they ARE her) Raven sighed.

Raven opened her eyes slowly. Last thing she could recall was pain from fighting the vision. Seeing the silhouettes of her friends through the blur she wondered how long she had been passed out. "Ugh" She groaned.

"Raven are you alright?" Robin asked her when she fully opened her eyes.

This wasn't her room she realized. It was the sick bay, which meant that someone had to enter her room to move her here. The others know that she hates it when they just barge in without her permission.

"I'm alright. Why am I here and not in my room?" Raven asked as she looked at the others. 'They better have a good reason for this' she thought as she studied them.

Robin had a very serious face on, and Raven knew that he would be demanding everything that happened…Which she couldn't give since she was having trouble understanding it herself. Cyborg and Starfire looked concerned but it was Beast Boy who seemed the most affected.

"We heard you scream and came to check on you. You were passed out so we bought you here to see if you were hurt." Beast Boy explained. He wasn't just concerned or worried; he seemed almost afraid. And that scared Raven.

"I'm fine guys, really" Raven reassured them. "I just was sleeping, and I had a bad dream, I'm fine now" It was a bad excuse and she knew it. The others seemed to accept the answer though, probably because of her reluctance to really reply.

Raven sat up, and felt a pain on her lower back. She reached a hand back and gingerly felt the area, flinching as she felt another bit of pain. She must have bruised her tailbone when she fell to the ground.

"Well if you're really fine then I guess you don't need to stay in here" Said Cyborg. He turned and began walking out. "Hey Beast Boy" Beast Boy glanced at Cyborg "Huh?" Cyborg looked at Beast Boy, a grin on his face. "Wanna take the T-Car out for a spin? I just added something to make it go a little bit faster and I want to try it out"

This got Beast Boy's attention, he grinned and Raven watched as he ran over to Cyborg. "Sweet, race you there, can I drive?" Raven couldn't hear them after they left the room so she turned her attention to Robin and Starfire.

"Friend Beast Boy never ate my wonderful breakfast!" Starfire complained. Robin looked at her and Raven could tell he didn't like the idea of eating her food any more than Beast Boy would have.

"Friend Robin" Starfire began happily. "Would you like to try my food?" Robin looked like he wanted to object but replied with a yes. Raven nearly burst into laughter. It was obvious that Robin really liked Starfire.

Starfire looked at Raven next. "Friend Raven would you like to try some too?" Raven shook her head. "Sorry Star, but I already ate this morning and the nightmare chased away any appetite I had left" She was now grateful for the excuse.

Starfire didn't seem to mind much, she already was happy that Robin agreed. She grabbed Robin's hand and dragged him out of the room. Leaving Raven all alone in the sick bay, she got off her bed and walked off to her room. When Raven got to her room she sat on her bed and used her powers to bring a book over from an antique bookshelf that Cyborg once got her for Christmas that she loved.

And Raven began to read.

* * *

Beast Boy turned into a dog and stuck his head out the window of the T-Car. Sticking his tongue out and letting the wind blow into his muzzle. He loved doing this! Cyborg sighed as he noticed Beast Boy doing the same thing he kept telling him not to do.

Beast Boy noticed the sigh and transformed back. "Come on Cy" Beast boy said. "Its sooo much fun though!" Cyborg rolled his eyes and muttered "Fine, go ahead Beast Boy. But you have to clean the T-Car free of you drool afterwards" Beast Boy turned into his dog form again and whined, before sticking his head back out the window. Cyborg chuckled a little bit and focused on driving, enjoying his new speed improvement.

Beast Boy liked how the wind blew around him. It almost felt as if it was clearing his thoughts, blowing away his doubts and worries. As they turned around the corner he barked his happiness. He gained a few weird out looks from the people walking around the city when they noticed a green dog sticking his head out the window.

Things would be fine, they would continue to kick bad guy butt and hang out with each other for a long time. At least that's what Beast Boy thought…

**Please Review! It helps motivate me to put out more so if you want to read more spend a few moments to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, sorry for the late chapter. I sent it out to the person who was supposed to look over it but he never got back to me so this is out unedited. If anyone wants to offer to beta-read for any one of my stories please send a pm. **

**Also sorry if the story seemed a little rushed to you, i'm slowing it down a bit to get rid of the rushed feeling some people may have gotten.**

Cyborg couldn't help but laugh when he thought of Beast Boy and Raven. It was painfully obvious that Beast Boy liked Raven; it was amazing that Raven herself hadn't noticed.

He was currently playing the new video game he just bought. It was the newest version of The Dead Rises, a favorite game of his and Beast Boy. It was a fairly simple game. You killed zombies using a wide array of different characters.

And he was beating the game faster than the creators themselves could. Cyborg grinned as a final boss's health hit zero while being fired at by pixelated laser beams. Blood, obviously fake blood, but blood none of the less, was spraying out at huge amounts.

The boss, a huge bat (Lame right) Blew up. "Whooo hooo take that!" Cyborg yelled as the 'you won!' appeared on screen and the next level became available. He was about to press the continue button when he heard the door open behind him, he turned and saw Starfire walk in looking like she was deep in thought.

"Yo, Star whats up?" Cyborg asked her. Starfire looked at him "Friend Cyborg, I was just thinking about friends Beast Boy and friend Raven" _Yeah right, more like YOU and Robin._ Cyborg silently chuckled. "You mean about the fact that Beast Boy really likes her?"

Starfire nodded and Cyborg went on. "You know, it is slightly one sided, I almost feel sorry for the little guy" Cyborg muttered, Starfire heard this and spoke. "Oh, it's not one-sided" Cyborg looked at Starfire in surprise. "I was hanging out with friend Raven, she seemed to be in a good mood. And her face seemed to turn a little pinker when I mentioned Beast Boy"

"Raven might return his feelings huh?" Cyborg smiled a wide cheeky smile that had obviously thought of a plan. "We should see what we can do about it then!" Cyborg looked at Starfire "And you and Robin as well"

Starfire clearly wasn't expecting this. "Me and Robin what?" Starfire blushed a little "What do you mean friend Cyborg?" Even more obvious then Beast Boy and Raven was Starfire and Robin's relationship.

"Oh come on Star, you like Robin admit it" Starfire blushed even more. "Well, Robin is quite nice, and is very appealing" Cyborg could see Starfire's eyes grow a little farther away, they had lost that faraway look when Cyborg had started talking with her, but with the thought of Robin she drifted away slightly.

_Wow, she must really be crushing on him hard_. Cyborg thought amusingly. "I'm sure he likes you too Star" This seemed to cheer Starfire up "Oh friend Cyborg this is joyous!" Starfire started hopping in place in excitement, her happiness giving her strength, and her strength made the tower shake.

"Star calm down!" Cyborg snapped and Starfire stopped, looking at him with apologetic eyes. But she quickly seemed to get over it and smiled. "I am going to my room friend Cyborg, I wish to think a little" _Yeah, more about Robin._ Cyborg decided not to say anything, just smiled back and waved.

"Cya around Star" Cyborg told her, getting his game ready for the next level. "Bye friend Cyborg" Cyborg heard her voice as she turned and left.

* * *

Robin could tell that something was wrong with Raven, he knew that the others would just shake it off. But Robin wasn't the kind of person to just shake things off and not worry about them.

He scrolled through the list of villians they had encountered on his computer. It was taking awhile. Which villians could have any reason to target Raven? He immediately thought of slade, and at the same time discounted it.

Slade no longer had any use for Raven, since he no longer worked for Trigon. He saw a few other villains that had shown interest in her in the past. But none of them were outside the jail. Robin groaned with frustration.

"What on earth am I supposed to do?" He continued scrolling through, either seeing random villains or ones that were sealed up and unable to do anything close to targeting Raven.

Suddenly, a face appeared on the screen. It was red, with white hair. 4 glowing red eyes and 2 long horns sprouting from the top of its head. Trigon the terrible, he was one to hate Raven, to seek her out.

But then Robin moved to the next villain. Trigon had been destroyed by Raven, there was no way he could still target her. Robin gave up, he got up from his chair and left his room silently. He walked to the living room. Cyborg was sitting there playing his new game, so Robin left him to It and moved over to the fridge.

He searched through the fridge for something edible, and settling for some water, and a microwave fire-hot burrito. Robin loved spicy foods. The burritos were also one of the few things that were not covered in the disgusting blue mold that loved to grow in the fridge.

Robin put it in the microwave and began heating it up, watching Cyborg playing The Dead Rises. The game's graphics sucked to him but apparently Cyborg didn't really care. Maybe Robin would have to give it a try, if he had any free time anytime soon.

It seemed like the one time he sat down and played video games with Cyborg for a little bit something bad seemed to happen again. Which frustrated him greatly, that's why he didn't normally play games and focused on his work.

"Hey Robin, you should ask Star out" Cyborg said bluntly, not taking his eyes off the game. Robin was shocked "Um….What did you just say?" Did he really hear Cyborg correctly? "Dude, its obvious you two like each other, just ask her out" Cyborg repeated.

Robin didn't know where that came from, or if it was even true. He eyed Cyborg suspiciously before muttering "I might try, later" and turned to walk out of the room. He couldn't hear Cyborg saying one more thing. "And who says Cyborg doesn't understand relationships" Cyborg started laughing.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please spend a few minutes of your time writing a review to help my writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I hope you had a great week! What are you guys doing for halloween? I don't have a costume, or any plans so I guess im just sitting around doing nothing for halloween. Please R&R and tell me what you are doing for halloween if you are doing anything!**

**Enjoy!**

The next few weeks were a pain for Raven, between all of her teammates she wasn't sure which ones were more annoying.

Beast Boy and Robin were the suspicious ones. Robin was in a frenzy about finding out what happened to her and kept himself locked in his room. It worried Starfire the most, not that she showed it. Starfire was in a different type of annoying.

Beast Boy seemed himself for the most part, but I noticed something else. Whenever someone wasn't looking he would look at Raven there was concern and worry in his eyes. The funny part, if there was one, was that he thought she hadn't noticed either.

Then there were the cheerful ones, which were composed of Starfire and Cyborg. They had forgotten about what had happened to her and often chatted about something, giggling in a quiet voice. That was what confused Raven.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven murmured softly, meditating in her room to clear herself and her emotions of the turmoil that's bugging her. Her emotions were acting oddly, and at times she would feel a certain emotion come out uncontrollably. But she would force it back, she was sure no one else noticed.

Raven blamed it on her teammates annoying her. They were already hard enough to deal with before, when they constantly act like children. Now it seemed that between the cheerfulness and the quiet Raven just wanted balance.

Honestly Raven couldn't blame Beast Boy and Robin if they were worried. She wasn't quite sure what was going on either.

The alarm sirens went off and Raven stopped meditating and dashed out of the room as fast as she could.

"I don't know who we are fighting, but we have to stop them" Robin was saying as Raven entered the room, when she went in she immediately looked at him and waited for him to explain further. Even though she was impatient to go and unleash her anger, no… She couldn't do that… She had to contain her emotions or she would do the same thing she did to doctor light a long time ago.

"The enemy doesn't appear to be actually trying to take anything, just trying to destroy stuff" Robin explained, creating a curious look from Raven and the others.

"Then it could be a trap" Raven said, speaking out and showing that she is here. She felt a flash of frustration noticing another concerned glance from Beast Boy.

_Is that all he can think about is one small little faint?_ Raven asked herself. _It wasn't little, at least you should know that._ Answered one of her emotions, Raven wasn't sure which. She thought it was knowledge, but she didn't have time to dwell on the thought.

"Your right Raven, which is why we should be careful" Robin replied. He turned to Cyborg "Is the T-Car ready?"

Cyborg smiled "Oh hell yeah, lets move!" Then they turned and headed to the garage.

* * *

There was a man, he had red skin, with black eyes that captured souls with their gaze. He had white hair, had a black cloak and served a master as evil as one could get. His goal was to cause chaos, and to stir the hatred within his target.

He smiled, his master will be pleased. The man would make sure of it. Black wings sprouted out of his back which he used to fly. He hovered over the destruction he had caused, many buildings were on fire and citizens were lying on the ground, soaked in pools of blood, their heads severed from their bodies and fear still frozen on their features.

He pulled out a long blade, it was black and transparent and it if you looked through it you saw the souls of all the previous people who had their lives taken by the blade. The man scented the air, he scented humans, still living ones too.

Cackling mad laughter he dived down into an alley between two burning buildings. The smoke didn't choke him, he was dead. The fire and heat didn't burn him, for he was dead. Looking into the face of two poor little girls he swept his blade in a dark glittering arc.

Their screaming was cut short, their fear forever captured on their heads. As the blade cut through their hair their souls were taken from their bodies, feeding the dark man and his blade.

"**Fool, they will be here soon!"**

The voice rumbled in his mind, filled with hate and rage. He was used to it, the being created him, and he would serve as best he could.

"Of course, my lord I am awaiting their arrival, please let me have my fun" The voice said nothing, but the silence still told the masters satisfaction of the murder.

"Freeze!" Barked a voice, sharp and commanding, but still holding the sound of youth signifying how young he was. The man turned around, knowing without having to look who had come. He stared at them, taking in their features.

The first he noticed was the one who had shouted at him. Brightly decorated in a rather obnoxious outfit with a mask was Robin, the leader of the group. Next to him stood a half human-half robot teen who was no doubt physically strong, as he was the largest, Cyborg. On the other side of him was a tall floating girl who had strange orange skin with fully green eyes she had a sleeveless top, a mini-skirt, and long books, the whole outfit was purple her name was Starfire. There was also a short green boy, which from what his master told him was called Beast Boy.

Then there was his target, a short girl with gray skin and amethyst eyes and blue hair. Who the man had difficulty believing was his masters daughter. She had none of her father's fearsome demonic appearance; she looked nothing like her father. He chuckled and stared at her.

He saw her flinch and laughed even harder. "Greetings mortals, have you come to join in on my fun?" He gestured to the two dead girls laying next to him.

Robin grew even angrier at that statement. "Sorry, but we don't really consider slaughtering innocent people fun, who are you?" Robin asked. The man felt a bit of satisfaction at their expressions, he hoped they would be a decent fight.

"Well! Who are you!" Shouted the one called Cyborg. _Their impatience was amusing._ He thought. "I am Thanatos! Bringer of Death!" Thanatos shouted, his voice shaking the ground and sending chills of cold fear through their hearts. Except for Raven, she appeared undaunted, maybe she was Trigon's daughter.

"Well if you wish to face me, then you must catch me first" Thanatos roared and his black crow wings grew, he took off with a demonic laugh and a beat of them. He glared challengingly as he took off into the night, not at top speed. But slower, to allow them to catch him… Eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Anyone who can tell me who Thanatos is in mythology gets a cookie! *Waves cookie around* It's chocolate chip.**

**Please R&R and enjoy this chapter! Pleasing my readers makes me happy!**

Raven felt goosebumps rise and a shiver go through her when she looked into Thanatos's eyes. There were black and soulless, and stirred something within her she didn't know. Raven looked at him carefully, her amethyst eyes scouring him for any sign of familiarity.

As he left Raven immediately took off, without a word to her teammates. She had to catch Thanatos, she just had to, to see what he meant.

"Raven!" "Whats wrong Rae?" The cries of her teammates followed her and rang in her ears, but they simply passed through the other ear. She had to find him, she knew that the others would follow behind in the T-car till they caught him.

It wasn't that hard to catch up to him, he wasn't even moving all that fast. Thanatos roared with laughter and launched himself forward with another quick beat of his dark-angel wings. _He's toying with us!_ Raven suddenly realized, anger filling her, too prominent for her to push aside easily.

Raven flew as quickly as she could and threw bolts of dark magic at him. Thanatos dodged them with ease, even waiting till the last moment and they almost hit them to dodge out of the way. She was so busy following him she didn't even noticed her communicator fall out and drop to the ground.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, unleashing her emotions. The rage fueled her mantra and she hit one of his shadowy wings with her magic. Thanatos screeched with rage and started to plummet. Raven followed his decent.

"You foolish girl, you truly have whats left of _his_ power!" Raven heard him mutter.

"Who's he!" Yelled Raven, giving him no time to answer, letting her rage fuel her entire body, she used her magic to smash him into the buildings he himself burned and piled cars on top of him. An onlooker would notice her eyes were no longer a pretty violet but glowing red, she abused him all she could and did all sorts of things to unleash her anger.

When she was done she collapsed on the ground panting. An evil laughter made her look up, Thanatos tossed aside the rubble with his incredible strength. He gripped his blade and looked at her with a pleased look in his eyes. The demoness felt her blood run cold, he didn't even seem fazed by the attack.

"By the way Raven, your daddy says hi" Something in Raven snapped. She grew ten times her size and dark tentacles of energy grew out from under her cloak. She gained a second pair of red eyes and her teeth sharpened. Her dark tentacles grapped Thanatos's arms, legs and even his neck, choking him while he stared at her helplessly. She brought him closer to her, determined to bring her into his worst nightmares.

"Well!" Raven spoke in a now deep, guttural voice. One that only demons would use. "My father is gone! I destroyed him myself!" Thanatos looked at her carefully, and Raven could see that he wasn't panicking at all, even though she had her tentacles crushing his neck.

"Not yet, you only thought you did, my my young Raven you had inherited more of his power than I thought" Thanatos choked out, emphasizing the word 'his' Raven dared to look into his eyes and reached out with her mind.

Screams filled her ears and misery washed through her. She felt like she would drown in liquid fire and rage that screamed to be let out filled up inside her. She heard Thanatos's voice clear and dark through their mental link.

"I am Trigon's servant, he must regain his true form" Thanatos continued, time froze in their mental link and he said every word slowly. "You took too much of his power when you stopped his physical form"

"I…Took his power?" Raven thought in reply, confused.

"Power is like energy, it is neither created nor destroyed, only transferred. When you destroyed his physical form that power had to go somewhere…" He broke off to let the words sink in, and Raven knew what had happened.

"So I gained it…" She remembered that moment so clearly now. When she destroyed Trigon she felt herself recharge, gained back the energy she need exhausting her magic at him. She thought that the power from her emotions being in sync was the cause of that. But that was the untamed demonic energy entering her body.

That was why she still seemed linked to him. She still had his power, what he had owned. She must have missed it due to its similarity to her rage. But hadn't rage ever told her? _"And you think I know?"_ Raven heard rage growl faintly in her head.

Raven withdrew her mind from Thanatos's and thought silently about what she just learned, she felt dread overcome her when she noticed she was still choking Thanatos and still held him tightly. He was just stuck there choking but not dieing. Was Thanatos actually immortal? Raven hoped it wasn't true, because that meant so matter how much he was abused she couldn't kill him, no one could.

"Raven…" Gasped a horrified voice behind her, and Raven turned around. Beast Boy was standing there with his eyes wide. Around him stood the rest of the team with the same expressions on their faces. Guilt and shame filled her, from her teammates seeing her like this. The tentacles receded back beneath her cloak. And she lost a pair of eyes while the remaining pair lost their crimson.

Thanatos observed her carefully, he had seen what she was made of and knew his mission was a success. He could only hope that Trigon had seen him and was pleased. He was a strong being, Thanatos knew that he was. But that Raven had that kind of power in her, only Trigon himself could overpower him and yet Raven had as well.

A fierce cackling escaped Thanatos's lips. He shook his injured wing and felt a small twinge of pain. He decided to ignore it and hovered unsteadily on his wings. "This is not over, princess" Thanatos sneered as he rose up.

* * *

**While all that was happening: The other titans**

After Raven took off the others just stood there for a second, too shocked to follow. Then Robin came to his senses

"We have to help her" Robin simply said. The other titans snapped out of their shock and nodded. Beast Boy shifted into a hawk and took off, Starfire took off behind him. Cyborg and Robin head towards the T-car. They had to get there as soon as possible.

_Maybe this is the guy that I have been looking for._ Thought Robin, he didn't recall ever seeing Thanatos's face on his list of villains. Which meant now they had a new enemy that was focusing on Raven.

"Why do all the creepy guys go after Raven?" Cyborg muttered aloud. Robin looked at him strangely and Cyborg just shrugged. "You have to admit its true, after all just count them all up. Slade, Mumbo Jumbo, Trigon and this Thanatos guy"

Under normal circumstances Robin would laugh and agree but it didn't seem right, this was serious. Raven wouldn't have gotten so angry and taken off if it wasn't serious. Robin noticed that Raven had been temperamental recently, she seemed to have more difficultly controlling her emotions than usual.

"Raven…Raven you there?" Robin said into the communicator he started out quiet but started raising his voice, but no one answered. "Raven!" This time he shouted in.

"Yo is everything alright Robin?" Asked Cyborg. Robin wanted to sarcastically comment. _Yea, everything's fine, Raven just finished tying up the villain and we can take him to prison now._

But instead told him "No, Raven isn't answering" his dark voice said everything and Cyborg didn't say another word, they just sat there in grim silence.

It wasn't long before they saw a dark not-far-off shape plummeting to the ground from the sky. Something else followed it. _Is that Raven and Thanatos?_ Wondered Robin._ And if it was, which one was Raven and which one was Thanatos?_

When they finally got there they thought they saw what appeared to be two monsters, Thanatos and a dark shadowy creature that resembled something from hell.

But then they realized…It was Raven…

"Raven…" gasped Beast Boy, shifting back into a human while Robin and Cyborg got out of his car. Starfire had landed as well. They all stared at their friend as she released what must have been Thanatos while she transformed into her normal self.

That…Was Raven?

Thanatos meanwhile left, but not without snarling revenge to Raven and took off on his dark wings, or what was left of them anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, sorry for the a little bit late chapter. I've been having a busy schedule with school and everything. Thank you everyone that is still reading i am glad I could entertain you guys and that you guys are willing to spend a little time out of your lives to read it! **

**Please R&R and enjoy!**

Raven could only stare at Thanatos as he departed, feeling her anger drain away only to be replaced by despair. Her father had returned. She closed her eyes.

"No…" She whispered softly, it was all hopeless. _I thought I was finally rid of him. Now I find out that I am still bringing him back? _

Raven struggled to keep awake as exhaustion from the battle kept pulling her towards the dark void that was unconsciousness. The great burst of energy her demon side released only dealt with her stress over the past couple weeks. It did not help the energy she had used during the chase and fight.

Her emotions were worn out, skittish. They themselves were tired and stressed themselves out. Raven tried to gather her thoughts and emotions but it was like a cat chasing a bunch of mice in a barn full of hay. Just when she caught one another skittered away right out from under her.

She let out a long sigh and felt herself collapse on the ground when her exhaustion took over and she fell unconscious. Beast Boy quickly ran over to her and lifted her head and shoulders up into his arms gently.

"Will she be alright?" Beast Boy asked, fighting back tears that were starting to form in his eyes.

"I don't know BB." Said Cyborg softly, too softly for his usual boisterous self.

"Don't worry friend Beast Boy." Started Starfire. "I'm sure friend Raven will be fine" The words came out reassuringly but her eyes held traces of worry and sadness and she had a slight frown on her face.

"But for now we should head back to the tower, I want to do a bit of research on this Thanatos guy" Stated Robin, he looked at the unconscious Raven, her chest rising and falling slowly.

"I am sure she will be fine." Robin finished, then turned and headed towards the T-car.

Beast Boy nodded and lifted her up in his arms. She felt light in his arms and heat flooded through him when he realized he was actually picking up Raven bridal style. She would freak out if she saw him carrying her like this, if he had carried her at all actually.

Beast Boy steadily and without dropping Raven, walked over to the T-car to leave. Cyborg and Starfire following behind him slowly. Starfire glanced behind her shoulder to look at the wreckage of the fight.

What buildings were burning had already collapsed; the demonic fight had ruined them much faster than the fire normally would have. Starfire turned back and looked at the others getting into the T-car.

"I don't want to leave her." Beast Boy protested, he decided that he wouldn't fly home but go in the T-car with Raven and the others, he cared too much about her to do otherwise.

Cyborg and Robin had no protest, they just let him get in with her and with a nod from Starfire, and they started up the car. Starfire just let out a sigh and flew up into the air; she would fly home since she just needed to think.

* * *

"Do you have any idea who that guy is?" Demanded Raven as she stormed through nevermore, her most of her emotions were too tired to reply, even happy didn't have the energy she normally had. Timid flinched at Raven's yelling and hid behind Brave. Rude just stood there not caring. Rage didn't look pleased at all, but then again she normally wasn't a content person. Knowledge was flipping through a book, glancing upward with a tinge of surprise at the anger Raven was directing at her emotions.

"No, all the books I've checked said nothing about Thanatos, or what his connection to Trigon might be." Knowledge pushed her glasses up with a finger, then kept flipping through the pages. Raven let out a huff of disappointment.

"Well at least we kicked his butt!" Brave joked, but Raven didn't do anything other than shake her head.

"I wouldn't really consider what happened kicking his butt." Rage snapped at Brave, while brave just shrugged in reply.

"You think maybe he is going to come back" Timid whispered in a terrified voice. The gray cloaked emotion was shaking slightly.

Happy looked around, obviously trying to find something good about the situation while at the same time finding none. Then she brightened.

"At least now we know what we are up against!" She stated helpfully.

"Yes and now we can actually plan, we know that Thanatos serves Trigon and that Thanatos appears to be immortal." Knowledge supplied.

"And how does that help out our situation?" Raven asked in a sarcastic tone. Raven turned and walked away from the clearing and her emotions without waiting for an answer. She hoped meditating would help her concentration and she knew she would have to explain to Robin what happened between her and Thanatos.

"I swear, sometimes my emotions are idiots…" Raven muttered.

Raven sat in a meditative pose, trying to scavenge whatever sanity she could inside of this chaos so that when she woke up she would at least not bite any of her teammate's heads off. She levitated into the air and started softly chanting her mantra. Back at the clearing her other emotions just kept doing their own thing, Rage just flat out left, cursing about how she was constantly being blamed whenever something went wrong.

* * *

Beast Boy was sitting down in the sick bay next to Raven's bed. She looked so beautiful. Some might say that her demon ash-gray skin was unearthly, was hideous. But Beast Boy thought it made her look all the more beautiful. Her beautiful violet eyes were like amethysts and her short purple hair as soft as silk.

He sighed, why did she have to suffer so much just for being born? It wasn't fair. She had to live her whole life suppressing her emotions; she had to live with the other titans knowing that she was supposed to destroy them along with the whole wide world. She had to actually END the world with no hope at the time that it would be saved.

"And even now she still suffers; I wonder what happened between her and that Thanatos guy?" Beast Boy whispered. The moonlight, not dulled by the smoke that covered the moon that was still rising from the destroyed part of the city, shone on her making her look like a dark goddess.

Beast Boy reached out tentatively and held her hand. He knew that if she woke up right now he would be blasted off into another dimension but now he just wanted her to wake up just so he knew she would be alright. He had loved her since he first went to nevermore, since he realized that she actually didn't hate him.

Beast Boy would sit there the rest of the night and wait for her to wake up.


End file.
